The MisEdventures of RWBY & EENE Chibi (Cancelled)
by Roth Prime
Summary: RWBY/EENE Chibi is a spin-off series of shorts where the tiny, cute, and wacky Chibi's of the Ed's, RWBY, the villains, and other characters get into wacky situations of their everyday life at Beacon.
1. Episode 1

**WARNING: If you haven't read the 'MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed Edd n Eddy', you will not get several of the jokes in this series of chibi sketches. There are characters and idem's that new viewers will not recognize and/or get the joke to if they haven't read the** **'MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed Edd n Eddy'. Read at least a few chapter of that story before you read this one. If you haven't, you WILL BE CONFUSED. But if you have red the MisEdventures, on with the show.**

 **A/N: This is sort of the MisEdventures version of a chibi show. With all the characters, Ed Edd n Eddy, RWBY, and the OC's showing up in the story as chibi characters with big heads and small bodies. Getting into much more comedic and cartoon mischief, much like RWBY Chibi. Honestly, most people watch RWBY Chibi in the first place for the animation and voices, not the predictable jokes. Bet if all this was animated like Chibi everyone in the world watch it, no matter how stupid it can get. Anyways, enjoy the show.**

 **Ed's Dormroom:**

In the Ed's dorm room, the Ed's gear up as Eddy puts his Swordfish behind his back, Double D puts his Magnifying Glass in his pocket. As Eddy and Ed were close to the door, Eddy looked over.

"Ed! We got a mission to go on! Stop counting your teeth and move it! Stupid!" Yelled Eddy.

"On my way, Buckos!" Said Ed on the other side of the room with his back turned to them, and him looking down at his watch, and typing at it.

As the watch then read...

'/GOD_MODE_ON'

Ed then smiled as he pulled out his mighty flipper and followed his friends.

"EDS- LET'S TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" Said Ed as he ran through the door with Eddy as Double D followed behind.

"Wrong cartoon, Ed." Said Double D as the trio left.

* * *

 **A Dark Room:**

"Ironwood, are you SURE this is necessary?" Asked Ozpin standing next to Ironwood in the dark room.

"Of course, Ozpin. We have been infiltrated! And we need to make sure if any of the students are in cahoots with the spies." Said Ironwood.

"I don't think any of the spies are owls." Said Ed as Ozpin and Ironwood looked over at him. As Ed was strapped to a chair with wires connected to his head and chest.

"No, Mister Ed. We're talking about SPIES! And we need to know if you know anything about them." Said Ironwood as all three of them looked over to a woman who was sitting at a table with a lie detector device in front of her.

"Okay, Mister Ed... Now we're going to run a few tests. This is a simple lie detector, I'm going to ask you a few yes and no questions. Do you understand?" Asked the woman.

"Yes." Said Ed.

 _(Boom!)_

The lie detector exploded.

* * *

 **In Beacon's Bathroom:**

"Daniel Robitaille, Daniel Robitaille, Daniel..." But Jaune stopped turning the third time as he continued to look into the bathroom mirror.

"Jaune." Said Eddy as Jaune jumped in fear and jumped around with a scream.

"AAAAHHHH!" Only to see Eddy, Ed, Sun, and Ren standing there.

"You wimped out again, man!" Yelled Sun.

"Well, it wasn't my fault! I just... I just lost my trail of my train of thought! That's all!" Said Jaune.

"Eh, welcome to my world." Said Ed.

"Jaune, if your too much of a wimp to do it, then I'll do it." Said Eddy.

"Fine!" Said Jaune as he stepped away from the mirror and Eddy stood in front of it. Taking a deep breath, as he spoke the words into the mirror.

"And to think we could be talking about philosophies of ancient civilizations instead..." Said Ren.

"Daniel Robitaille, Daniel Robitaille, Daniel... Robitaille." Said Eddy.

 _(POOF!)_

Suddenly, Daniel pops out of nowhere with a surprised look. Carrying a skillet, wearing a chefs hat, wearing a kitchen robe that says 'Deadliest Cook', and was sprinkling paprika into the skillet.

Everyone looked over at Daniel in shock as Daniel looked back with a suprised look.

"GOSH DANGIT! CAN'T I HAVE ONE MOMENT OF PIECE AND HAVE SOME ME-TIME WITHOUT SOME FOOLS SAYING MY NAME THREE TIMES IN THE MIRROR AND POOFING ME AWAY!?" Yelled Daniel in anger as the group of boys screamed and ran as Daniel tossed his skillet at Eddy's head, knocking him out.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" Yelled Daniel as he thrusts his arms forward as a swarm of bees goes after the boys.

* * *

 **Baron Samedi's Class room:**

In Baron Samedi's classroom, RWBY, JNPR, and the Ed's all sat and listened to Baron's lesson that consisted mostly of 'blah's'.

Ruby watched on with a bored expression and resting her head on her hand. Until Ruby's eyes widened as she looked down at her desk and pulled the top off, as she looked down at a handgun.

"What do you have in there, Miss Rose?" Asked Baron as Ruby looked up at Baron fearfully as he walked over to her.

"Well, Ruby... You better have enough to share with the whole class!" Said Baron as Ruby looked back up at him. Until she pulled the whole top up to reveal semi-automatics, shotguns, grenades, and many more dangerous weapons.

A moment later, everyone in the classroom (except Blake and Double D) had a gun as they started shooting at books that Baron would toss up into the air, only to be blown away by led.

"You MONSTERS!" Yelled Blake.

"LEAVE THOSE POOR DEFENSELESS BOOKS ALONE!" Yelled Double D.

"This is my dream come true!" Said Ruby with a smile.

"Die TEXTBOOKS!" Yelled Yang.

"THOSE STUPID BOOKS NEVER HELPED ME GET SMARTER!" Yelled Eddy shooting.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER, BOOKS!" Yelled Ed.

Meanwhile, Ozpin was looking through the classroom door window and smiling, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ahh... He's making learning fun." Said Ozpin with a smile as the class was still committing book genocide.

* * *

 **Classroom:**

Cinder Fall stood in the front of a classroom as Mercury, Emerald, Roman, and Neo were sitting there with bored expressions at desks. All the while on the front of the room, sitting on the desk was a cake with a stick of dynamite stuck in it.

Cinder facepalmed herself as she spoke. "Ugh... For the LAST TIME! This evil trick will annihilate all of our enemies!" Said Cinder, frustrated.

"Umm... So what? It's just a cake with a stick of dynamite in it! What type of moron would actually fall for that?" Asked Emerald. But as Cinder was about to reply, she and the rest of the group heard an evil laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The mean team then looked over as they saw the door to the classroom opened to reveal Salty Sam, Baron O'BeefDip, Oxford Oceanica, and Jib standing there. With Salty Sam leading the group with his arms crossed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Foolish Cinder! You really think that that's EVIL? HA! You don't know the meaning of the word!" Yelled Sam evilly as Cinder glared at him.

"Oh, would you look at that? It's Salty Sam, and he's so cute, tiny, and non-threatening." Said Cinder as she and her group laughed as Sam blew steam out of his nose, as he transformed into a fearsome anime figure with flames behind him.

"RAAAHHH! I AM NEITHER CUTE, TINY! NOR NON-THREATENING!" Yelled Sam angrily as he turned back into his usual chibi form, as Oceanica tapped him on the shoulder.

"But you ARE cute and tiny, my non-threatening friend." Said Oceanica with a smile as Sam grew an annoyed look.

"Hahahahaha! You!? You think your EVIL!? Hahahaha! Neo is the personification of ice cream! And she's STILL more threatening then you!" Said Roman standing up and pointing as Neo stood up, and held up a sign that read...

'I'm both deadly AND cute!'

"Yeah, well... My point still stands!" Said Sam as he and the rest of his group dash up and face down Cinder.

"Yeah? Really? My whole personality is smiling evilly! And laughing evilly! You know! Nothing like an actual human being!" Said Cinder.

"Yeah? But that's all you do! I've tried to kill RWBY and the Ed's DOZENS of times!" Replied Sam.

"Actually, she still has a team to back her-"

"SHUT UP, MERCURY!" Yelled Sam and Cinder in unison.

"Okay, I will shut up." Said Mercury as he steps back.

"You know what... That dynamite cake idea of your is stupid! And since you called me cute and non-threatening, I will show you what REAL evil is!" Said Salty Sam as Cinder laughed and walked several feet away.

"HA! You can't hurt me..." Said Cinder with a cocky smile as Sam shot her a cocky smile back.

"Hehehehehe... Alright, we'll see." Said Sam as he walked away.

 _Three Hours later in Cinder's dorm..._

"AY DIOS MIO!" Yelled Cinder as she held shreded up pieces of paper in between her fingers.

"WHY!? WHY DIDN'T SHE TAKE MERCURY AND EMERALD INSTEAD!?" Yelled Cinder on the verge of crying.

Mercury and Emerald then dashed in as they saw Cinder on her knees with shreded up pieces of paper in her fingers as she looked over to a note that was taped to the wall, pointing at it with a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Said Cinder pointing to the note, as Emerald walked over to the note and pulled it off the wall.

 _You made me look cute, tiny, and non-threatening... You want to see evil? Here it is! Now... Apologize to me or I will take more of your LOVED ONES!_

 _-SS_

"What is that stuff your crying about anyways?" Asked Mercury looking at the shredded paper under Cinder.

"My evil plans..." Said Cinder as she held the paper to her face. "... We had so much in common... Our paper thin personalities, our ideas to destroy and hurt the innocent... My precious babies... WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE EMERALD AND MERCURY INSTEAD!?"

Emerald and Mercury looked down at the sobbing Cinder with annoyed expressions.

* * *

 **The Ed's Dorm:**

At night, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were all dressed in black as they were using suction cups to crawl across the ceiling. Being very sneaky.

"Umm... Cinder. Why are we doing this again?" Asked Emerald as Cinder turned back to her.

"It's called reconnaissance! Ugh... Didn't either of you read that book about military tactic I told you two to read?" Asked Cinder.

"Well... I used it to kill a spider." Said Mercury.

"You used it to kill a spider?" Asked Emerald looking back as Mercury.

"*Pff* I wish! I only got three of it's legs. It's still in our dorm. Planning and growing stronger." Said Mercury. But before anything else could happen, the light to the kitchen turned on as all three crouched down to the ceiling they were on as they remained silent.

Ed walked in as he walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Taking out a stack of wrapped cheese.

"Mmmm... 64 slices of American cheese..." Said Ed as he walked over to the table as he unwrapped them one by one and ate them. Counting down as he went along.

"64..."

"63..."

Several hours later, as the sun came up...

"2..."

"1..."

Said Ed as he ate the late piece of cheese. But sitting there and still looking sick as Eddy and Double D walked in.

"Ed! What are you doing up so late?" Asked Double D as Ed still sat there and appeared sick.

"Were you up all night eating cheese, Lumpy?" Asked Eddy.

"I think I'm blind..." Said Ed.

 _(POP! POP! POP!)_

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury fell from the ceiling and hit the floor.

Picking themselves back up, they looked over at the Ed's who just stared at them.

"Good day." Said Emerald as she, Emerald, and Mercury walked out. And the Ed's just watched them leave.

* * *

 **Beach:**

 _Day 1_

On a beach, Ed, Double D, and Eddy laid by the shore. Exhausted as they crawled out of the water. They appeared weak as they crawled out of the water and breathed heavily.

"*Pant* *Pant*... Wa-ter!" Panted Eddy as he collapsed on the ground.

"H2O!" Begged Double D as he crawled over Eddy.

"Gravy!" Said Ed as he crawled along.

It wasn't until Eddy struggled to push himself up, reaching into Double D's pocket, and pullet out his pen and note pad. As he started to write.

'Day 1... Ed, Double D, and me are all stranded on this baron island... I stole Double D's waterproof notepad to write all this stuff in. We need to find a way to survive. Or we will die here...'

 _Day 7_

'I told Ed and Double D to go get some fire wood to make a signal fire... They've been gone for a while. I stayed to look for rescue.'

 _Day 19_

'I found a half eaten banana in the sand. But it only lasted us an hour.'

 _Day 22_

'It was hard to choose which one of us we would eat first. Me and Ed chose Double D. But he said he was the only one of us who would actually have a future if we got off this island...'

 _Day 30_

'Today, Ed found something called a Time-Crab... Double D said there was no such thing and said Ed was just going crazy from drinking the salt water.'

 _Day 31_

'The Time-Crab worked and got Ed off the island... Leaving me and Double D alone.'

 _Day 35_

'I wanted to eat Double D, but he just said he would swim out to sea and go get some fish. He was then killed by a group bloodthirsty dolphins and washed up back to shore.'

 _Day 37_

'I already ate Double D, now there's nothing to eat but sand...'

 _Day 40_

'There's no chance of survival... I'm finished... It's all over for me...'

Eddy then laid back on the beach, defeated. But... as the view of Eddy pans out, Ed and Double D could be seen lying next to Eddy as the scene pans out more. To see that the beach they were on was not a stranded island, but a populated beach next to a city.

Also seeing Team RWBY, Neptune, Sun, and JNPR standing over them and watching them.

"Umm... What exactly are they doing?" Asked Weiss looking down at them.

"I'll tell you what they did, they ATE my half eaten BANANA! It was still the five second rule!" Said Sun annoyed.

"Maybe they just got a heat stroke?" Suggested Ren.

"Nah, they're just overdramatic." Said Blake.

"Umm... shouldn't we help them?" Asked Ruby.

"No way, this is hilarious!" Said Yang looking down at the Ed's as she laughed.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this, I'm thinking about later adding more episodes to this if I have time. Or if not, I'll just fully focus on my primary EENE X RWBY. Anyway,** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, give me your own suggestions if you have any, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading. Bye.**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: Enjoy**

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ren were walking down the sidewalk as they were all talking. But they stopped as they looked over and saw a stand with a banner reading 'Eddy's BBQ'.

As the group walked up to the stand, Eddy had his back turned as he was behind the stand, putting on his apron and chef's hat.

"Eddy? What are you doing?" Asked Ruby as Eddy turned around with his apron reading 'Mr Good Lookin' is Cookin''.

"Oh, sup guys?" Asked Eddy.

"Are you making a BBQ stand? And YOUR gonna cook?" Asked Ren as Eddy laughed.

"Ha! Are you kidding? I'm an AMAZING COOK! And THAT'S why Eddy's BBQ is gonna be PACKED with people who can't get enough of FAMOUS EDDY'S COOKING!" Said Eddy with a smile as Weiss narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's the catch?" Asked Weiss.

"Nothin', Weiss! Honest!" Said Eddy waving his hands in front of him as Weiss continued to glare at him suspiciously. "Although... If you get a burger, it MIGHT have a rubbery taste with wires PROBABLY inside... But it's nothing to worry about!"

"Oh, okay then! Would you mind if we order something?" Asked Pyrrha.

"In an hour or two, the grill is still being set up." Said Eddy.

"Really? When do you think I'd be done?" Asked Ruby.

"Double D should be finished smoothing out the concrete about now." Said Eddy as he turned around, where a tired and sore Double D was on his knees, smoothing out a square bed of concrete.

"Alright Double D, now let a REAL BUILDER TAKE OVER!" Said Eddy as Double D rolled his eyes and walked away as Eddy picked up a box filled with the parts for the grill.

Eddy looked over and said. "You guys can roll back around in twenty minutes and I'll be fired up and ready to go!"

The group looked at each other and shrugged as they walked off. As Eddy looked back at the box.

"Oh yeah... Now that's a good looki-"

 _(Splat!)_

The box's bottom opened up at the supplies fell on the wet concrete.

"COME ON!" Yelled Eddy as he reached down, picking up the supplies and placing them on a wheelbarrow filled with bricks. As the whole thing tipped over and fell in the wet cement.

 _(Splat!)_

"AAHHH! SOCKHEAD! YOU MORON!" Yelled Eddy as he got on his knees and looked for the instructions.

"Ahhh! Cement drying! Gotta build fast!" Yelled Eddy as he found the instructions that were partially covered in cement.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ENGLISH SIDE RUINED! GOTTA USE CHINESE INSTRUCTIONS!" Yelled Eddy as he turned over the Chinese instructions.

"Shāokǎo!? What in Danny's name is that!?" Yelled Eddy as he threw the instructions aside, as in his panic started picking out random pieces of the grill and just stuck random pieces together with the wet cement still on them.

After a few more minutes later...

Eddy stood there with a smile on his face, as he stared at a beautiful BBQ in ground grill. Letting out a satisfied sigh.

"*Sigh*... Yeah, that's one swagger looking BBQ pit." Said Eddy as he lowered the picture on the box in front of him to see a mess of random BBQ parts and brick stuck together by concrete in a chaotic mess.

"WHY DOESN'T MINE LOOK THAT WAY!?" Yelled Eddy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RAAAAAAAAH! DAAA!" Screamed Eddy as he picked up a random pipe and started smashing the chaotic mess.

"WHY!? WHY MUST I TRY SO HARD!? WHY DOES EVERYTHING I DO FAIL!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY WHENEVER I ENDEAVOR IN ANYTHING IT ALWAYS FAILS?! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Eddy as Ruby, Weiss, Ren, and Pyrrha walked back down the street.

"So, do you think Eddy finished that grill?" Asked Weiss.

"I think he's almost done." Said Ruby as the whole group looked over and stops. As they see Eddy charging at the discorded mess of a grill as he charged at it with his Swordfish like it was a spear, with a mighty war cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _(Ding! Pop!)_

Eddy was flung back as his Swordfish hit the mess as the weapon vibrated.

"... Yeah. He's done." Said Ruby looking back at her friends.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Eddy, Ed, and Double D were standing there. Eddy having a confident smile, Ed having an oblivious dopy expression, and Double D who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Now THIS is gonna be the thing that's gonna make us millionaires! We'll become entrepreneurs!" Said Eddy with a smile.

"Wait, is that gonna hurt?" Asked Ed.

"Eddy, if you just stop for a second I'll explain to you why you shouldn't do this. Besides, it's stealing another's work." Said Double D.

"What's wrong? THAT was in OUR world. But were in a DIFFERENT world, so that shouldn't matter!" Said Eddy as he turned back and called out. "You all ready Ruby?"

Ruby was sitting on a bike in front of the three boys that had a propeller attached to the front of it and around six sets of plane wings attached above one another. Like one of the first airplanes ever created. All the while, Ruby had an annoyed look on her face.

"You know... I might not be from Earth or anything. But... I have a feeling that this thing will not fly. Last time I ever volenteer to help you guys with your crazy scams ever again..." Said Ruby.

"Alright Ruby, let her rip!" Said Eddy as Ruby peddled, causing the propeller to spin around as Ruby made it several feet forward before the entire contraption collapsing on Ruby and flinging her forward. As her head got stuck in the tree's hole.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

In the courtyard Blake, Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha, Coco, and Velvet were talking.

"Hehehe... So I said, "That's not a gun! THIS IS A GUN!" Said Ruby laughing along with several other girl as out of nowhere, Kevin and Jonny enter the picture.

"Sup, guys?" Asked Kevin.

"Oh, hi Kevin. Jonny. What are you guys up to?" Asked Coco.

"Nothing much, we're just looking for Rolf." Said Jonny as Velvet gasped and covered her mouth.

"*Gasp!* Oh my goodness! Do you think he's alright?" Asked Velvet.

"I'm sure he's fine, we just can't find him any-" But Kevin was cut off by Blake.

"Wait... what's that?" Asked Blake pointing to the side as the group all look over, as they started to hear rap music. As they looked over, they saw Rolf riding up to the group in a tricked out tractor. With golden grills, diamond encrusted wheels, an awesome paint job with flames and multiple colors on it, and two sound speakers on the front, booming with, loud rap music. As Rolf has sunglasses on as he looked down at the other kids.

"Yo, yo, yo, Jonny-the-wood-boy and Stale-End-Piece-Of-White-Bread Kevin-Boy, set your weaselish on Rolf's sweet female worker-magnet ride!" Said Rolf as the front and back wheels on Rolf's tricked out tractor bounced once in front, and once in the back like a lowrider.

"Yeah, Rolf, that's pretty sweet." Said Kevin as Rolf looked at the girls.

"Greetings females of the fairy tale school of Beacon! How would you female-workers like to take a ride on Rolf's tricked out tractor? And prove to Rolf your worth by doing hard labor in Rolf's fields?" Asked Rolf, as the tractor bounced once more.

"Umm... No thanks, Rolf." Said Velvet as Rolf's tractor bounced again.

"Very well female labor workers! Rolf is off to cause trouble to the establishment." Said Rolf as he drove off.

* * *

 **JNPR's Dorm Room:**

In Team JNPR's room, all of the Eds, KRJ, Sun, Neptune, Ren, and Jaune were sitting there as they were playing poker. All the while Sun just finished up his story...

"-And THAT'S how I got a full seven pack." Said Sun as he leaned back in his chair and looked at his cards.

"There's no such thing as a seven pack, man." Said Kevin.

"Sure there is! One more pack above the six pack!" Said Sun as he gestured to his chest. As Eddy then groaned in despair.

"Ugh..." Said Eddy.

"What's wrong, Eddy?" Asked Double D.

"Oh man... I JUST remembered I had to do something after going to the bathroom before we left... Do know what I could've done?" Asked Eddy.

"Umm... Flush?"

"FLUSH! THAT'S IT!" Yelled Eddy as he threw his cards down to reveal a royal flush.

"Hahaha! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Said Eddy as everyone else groaned in annoyance.

"Hey! Why can't I be that good at poker?" Asked Ed with an annoyed expression.

"Because you giggle every time you have a good set of cards, Lumpy." Said Eddy.

"Hey! That's not true!" Said Ed as he looked back at his cards, as he started to giggle.

"Fold!" Yelled everyone in unison as they placed their cards down.

"Wait... does this mean I win if everyone gives up?" Asked Ed, confused of the rules of the game as everyone gives him multiple looks of disbelief. But as it appears that Kevin and Eddy were about to strangle him, the door opened as the guys looked over to see Pyrrha, Nora, and all of Team RWBY walk in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Ruby.

"Wait... You can't be here! This is guys night!" Said Jaune.

"Then why are you here?" Asked Yang as everyone laughed, except for Jaune who heavily blushed.

"Anyway, were just going to study our papers quietly. So you boys can still play your game of go-fish in peace." Said Pyrrha.

"Hey! This isn't a game for five year olds! This is a game for grown up men! It's about TRUTH and HONOR!" Said Eddy as pointed forward, only for his sleeve to fall to reveal a card he hid under his sleeve as all the other guys glared at him. Eddy pulled up his sleeve and laughed nervously.

"Anyway... We're off to start studying." Said Weiss as the group of girls walked off. But right as the guys were about to get back to playing their card game...

"We can't forget a little music!" Said Nora as there was a sudden blast of music that was so loud, that all the guys at the table, except for Jaune and Ren. As the music was playing, Jonny looked over and noticed this.

"JAUNE!? REN!? WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS BLOCKING YOUR EARS!?" Yelled Jonny over the loud music.

"Oh... Living with Nora, you eventually get used to it." Said Jaune as the group as about to play another game.

"I got four aces..." Said Ren as he placed his cards down.

* * *

 **Beacon's Men's Room:**

As a toilet flushed, the door to one of the stalls open as Ed walked out with a refreshed look on his face. But before he could make it to the sink, he acidentially hit something as he walked. As he looked down, Ed saw a pair of glasses on the floor as he smiled and bent down.

"Huh, well there's something you don't see every day." Said Ed.

"Did anyone loose their glasses?" Asked Ed as there was no response.

"Last chance!" Still no response.

"COOL!" Said Ed as he picked up the glasses and walked over to a mirror, as he put them on.

As out of nowhere, Ed put his finger to his head as he spoke.

"The sum of the square root of any two sides of a isosceles triangle is equal to the same root as the remaining sides!" Said Ed.

"That's a RIGHT triangle you idiot!" Yelled a man in a nearby stall.

"Gosh darn!" Said Ed.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Ed, Edd, and Eddy all stood on the Beacon courtyard as all three were wearing overalls. Ed and Eddy had smiles on their faces and Double D had a look of uncertainty.

"Well boys... we FINALLY did it!" Said Eddy as the three looked up at a poorly constructed building of wood with the title of "Eddy's Station Service" written in red paint on the front.

"It took six weeks and caused five hundred Lien from our previous scams, but it was TOTALLY worth it! Now we can make some serious MULLAH with Eddy's Station Service!" Said Eddy.

"Eddy... WHY would you spend that much money to make it!?" Yelled Double D.

"What? Ya gotta spend money to make money, Sockhead." Said Eddy.

But before Double D could rebuttle, all of RWBY walked over to the boys as Eddy dashed over to them.

"Hey guys! Whats up? Ya guys need a bike or car that needs fixing?" Asked Eddy with a smile.

"No, Eddy. You need to take this hideous eye-sour down now!" Said Weiss.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty cool." Said Yang.

"Don't encourage them, Yang." Said Blake.

"What do you care, Weiss? It's just business. Besides, nobodies getting hurt and we're not breaking any rules." Said Eddy.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOU RIPPED A WHOLE CHUNK OF WALL OUT OF BEACON!" Yelled Weiss as, indeed, there was a huge chunk of Beacon missing, as Jaune stuck his head through and looked around fearfully.

"WHAT'S THIS!? THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH BEACON!... I DON'T LIKE CHANGE!" Said Jaune.

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

Ruby stood on the city street corner, with a sad expression, as out of nowhere the rest of Team RWBY and the Ed's dashed over to her.

"Ruby! We got your distress call!" Said Blake.

"What's wrong little sis? Did someone hurt you?!" Asked Yang as she looked around angrily for whoever hurt her baby sister.

"Oh... No, no, no! It's not that! I lost my balloon!" Said Ruby as she pointed into the sky, as the group saw a red balloon fly high into the sky.

"Wait... THIS is why you called us? To get a stupid balloon?! What kind of immature-" But Blake was interrupted.

"It's too high up!" Said Yang.

"Man! Seriously! Look how high it is!" Said Eddy.

"We'd have to sprout wings to retrieve it from that height." Said Double D.

"Why not just buy Ruby a new balloon?" Asked Blake as Ed stood there as he hopped on both feet nervously.

"FLY BLAKE! FLY!" Yelled Ed as he picked up Blake and tossed her into the sky, as everyone turned to Ed in fear.

"Umm... Hey big guy, maybe-" But as Yang was about to place her hand on Ed's shoulder, Ed grabbed her hand and tossed her into the air.

"FLY YANG! FLY!" Said Ed.

"Ed... don't-" But Double D wasen't able to finish as Ed grabbed him and tossed him into the air.

"FLY DOUBLE D! FLY!" As Double D went soaring, he screamed out...

"If only I had my armor!"

"Hey! Blake didn't even try to make a grab for it!" Said Ruby as Ed then turned to Weiss.

"Your turn, Weiss!" Said Ed as Weiss backed off, frightened.

"Ed, don't come any closer!" Said Weiss as Ed grabbed Weiss' skirt and yanked it as a sound of a motor trying to start could be heard. As Ed let go, Weiss glared over at him.

"How dare-..." But Weiss was silenced as her pony tail started to spin around like the propeller blade of a helicopter, as Weiss started to ascend into the air.

"BALLOON! MISSY" Said Ed as Weiss flew high into the air as she screamed out.

"THIS BETTER NOT TANGLE MY HAIR, ED!" As Weiss eventually ascended to the level of the balloon as she smiled and reached for it.

"Hello, you little balloon." Said Weiss as she reached for it, only for the balloon to float away.

"Come back here!" Growled Weiss as she flew forward.

All the while, below on the street, RWBY and the Eds dis-including Weiss were looking up in disbelief.

"Ed... Remind me to later ask how exactly you did that." Said Blake as Weiss continued to chase the balloon.

"Hehehe... I always knew Weiss was an AIRHEAD! She never seemed to keep her head out of the CLOUDS!" Punned Yang as everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, come on... Just a LITTLE closer and... HAHA! SUCCESS!" Said Weiss as she reached out and finally grabbed the balloon, only for her hair to tangle around her arm, as she started to fall.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Yelled Weiss as she fell on the street in front of the Ed's and her team. After she landed, Ruby ran up to her with concern.

"Weiss! Weiss! You have to tell me! Is my balloon okay?" Asked Ruby as Weiss groaned in pain, and held out the red balloon as Ruby's face turned into one of excitement and glee. Only for the balloon to pop and fall to the ground.

Only a moment passed before Ruby cried out in agony and fell on her hands in knees. Mourning the loss of her precious balloon. The group stood there for another moment, before Ed turned to Eddy and Double D.

"Can we get ice cream now?"

 **A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to get your guys ideas into this episode, but I'll try to get them down in the next episode.** **Anyway,** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, give me your own suggestions if you have any, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading. Bye.**


	3. Episode 3

**A/N: Enjoy.**

 **EEE Dorm:**

Double D was in his dorm as he was reading a book entitled "Advanced Mathematics". Only a moment passed before the door to the room was opened up as Ruby stepped in and looked at Double D.

"Double D?" Asked Ruby, but Double D was too entranced in the book, he couldn't even hear Ruby.

"DOUBLE D!" Yelled Ruby, but Double D still didn't hear her.

Ruby then walked over to where Double D was sitting as she took the book from him and tossed it to the side, finally getting his attention.

"Ruby! I was reading that!" Said Double D, annoyed.

"Oh good, your not busy." Said Ruby smiling.

"*Sigh*, is there anything you want, Ruby?" Asked Double D in a dry tone.

"Actually, yes. You see, I've always wondered, and since your the smartest guy in the school, I wanted to ask you." Said Ruby as Double D smiled.

"Why of course, Ruby. What's your question?" Asked Double D.

"Where do babies come from?" Asked Ruby as Double D developed a surprised expression, then an annoyed one.

"Umm... Ruby, your fourteen. You should know where babies come from at this point." Said Double D.

"Yeah, but my Dad, my Uncle, and Yang shelter me a lot. I just wanna know." Said Ruby as Double D's smile returned as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, Ruby. You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

 _Later..._

Double D was held in the air by the collar by a furious Yang Xiao Long with Qrow and Taiyang behind her, both equally as angry.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen... let's not be too-" But Double D wasn't able to finish as Yang pointed to the side and yelled out.

"WHAT THE F$#% DID YOU TELL HER!?"

Ruby was on the other side of the room with a hundred yard stare, stiff and motionless as a sentence above her head read.

 _'Childhood 25% Destroyed'_

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Double D and Blake were sitting at a bench under a tree as they were both reading their own respective books. That was until Yang walked into the picture.

"Hey guys! How's it hanging?" Asked Yang.

"Oh, you know. Reading." Said Blake.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, that sounds real interesting- So anyway, I got you guys some gifts!" Said Yang as she pulled out two white gift bags as Blake and Double D looked over with wide eyes, as they got off the bench and stood up with smiles on their faces.

"Really, Yang?" Asked Blake with a smile as Double D grew a suspicious look.

"Wait... It's not just going to be cat toys and snakes in a can again, right Yang?" Asked Double D.

"No! No! No! Really! Just open them up!" Said Yang with a smile as Double D took one and Blake took one. Yang smiled as they reached into their own bag and both pulled out T-shirts.

Double D and Blake looked down at the T-shirts with smiles until, they turned into looks of shock and extreme embarrassment with their cheeks burning red.

"Well? How do ya like it?" Asked Yang.

Double D was holding a T-shirt that had the illustration of a black cat that read "Kitty Spanker" and Blake held a T-shirt that had the illustration of a cartoon brain with nerd glasses that read "Brain Spanker."

Yang started to chuckle uncontrollably as Blake looked back up and dropped the shirt with her cheeks burning red and an extremely angry expression as she walked forward and wrapped her hands around Yang's throat, as Yang was still giggling while being strangled.

"Umm... Gee, Yang. Thanks?" Said Double D still blushing and holding the "Kitty Spanker" shirt as Blake was still strangling Yang, making Yang's face turn purple as she held up her thumb in success.

'Worth it!'

* * *

 **EEE Dorm:**

The Ed's were hanging out in their dorm with Eddy looking through the sofa cushions for loose change, Double D was sitting on said sofa as he was trying to watch TV in peace as he was turning up the volume. But that's when Ed walked in with a Frisbee spinning on his finger.

"Hey guys! I was just going to play Ultimate Frisbee with Jib! Ya guys wanna join?" Asked Ed.

"Yeah... that's great Ed. Now shut up and help me find some loose change in the sofa!" Said Eddy as he was still looking through the sofa.

"There's a much better way to gain money and be a productive member of society, Eddy. It's called getting a job." Said Double D annoyed.

"What? And actually WORK for my money!? That's one of the dumbest things a person can do besides read a book!" Said Eddy as he still dug through the sofas.

"Alright then! I'll see you guys later!" Said Ed as he walked out the door.

"Do you think we should go and play with him, Eddy? We don't want our friend to play alone." Said Double D with concern as he looked over at Eddy.

"Nah, he'll just play with himself like an idiot. Like he always does." Said Eddy as suddenly, a Frisbee flew through the window as it hit a jar full of coins on the shelf as it fell to the ground and shattered.

 _(Smash!)_

"It was Jib!" Said Ed shouting through the window.

Eddy then stood up with shock and fear as he looked over at where the jar shattered.

"Oh! Messy! Messy! Messy!" Said Double D was he walked over to the mess with a broom stick and a trash can.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABIES, SOCKHEAD!" Yelled Eddy as he dashed over and kicked Double D out of the way as he reached down and started to gather up the coins. "NICE CLEAN MONEY! SOILED!"

Eddy picked up the money as he ran into the kitchen to wash it in the sink.

"SOILED!"

Eddy started to wash the money in the sink as he had a worried expression. "Don't cry babies! You'll be fine!"

Double D than walked up behind Eddy as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Eddy! You are going to help me clean up this mess!" Shocking Eddy as the coins in his hands flew all over the place, except for one that landed near the drain and started spinning around near the drain.

"NO!" Yelled Eddy in fear as the coin stopped spinning and landed on it's heads.

Eddy let out a sigh of relief as the coin then jumped into the air and fell down the drain.

"NO!" Yelled Eddy as he reached his hand down the drain and grabbed the coin. Eddy let out a sigh of relief as he tried to pull his hand back out. Only to descover that his hand was stuck.

"WHAT THE-!? IT'S STUCK!" Yelled Eddy as he tried to pull his hand out as Double D looked on from the side.

"You need to let go of the coin, Eddy." Said Double D as Eddy looked over at Double D.

"I can think of thirteen good reasons to NEVER let go of a coin. Grab my waste and start heaving, Sockhead!" Yelled Eddy as Double D grabbed his waste, as the two started to heave over and over, trying to pull Eddy's hand out of the drain. But that's when Ed walked in and looked around.

"Umm... Hello?" Asked Ed as he looked around. "Where is that-"

But that's when Ed looked down and found his Frisbee. "There you are Mister Frisbee!" Said Ed as he reached down and picked the Frisbee up and looked at it.

"To think I almost lost you!" Said Ed, holding the Frisbee to his face.

"Hey! Lummox!" Yelled Eddy's voice as Ed looked at the Frisbee with confusion.

"... What? Eddy? Have you been turned into a Frisbee?" Asked Ed, looking at the frisbee.

"Yeah, sure ya Blockhead! I just turned into a Frisbee for no reason! Look in the kitchen!" Yelled Eddy as Ed walked into the kitchen and saw Eddy and Double D heaving.

"Eddy! Double D!" Said Ed as he walked over to the sink.

"You got you hand stuck in the sink? I got my head stuck in it this morning!" Said Ed.

"Just shut up! Grab Double D! And start heavin' fleabrain!" Yelled Eddy as Ed saluted as he grabbed Double D's waste as all three of them started to heave, all three of the Ed's lined up as they all heaved back and forth in unison.

But, that's when the door to their room opened up as JNPR and RWBY walked in.

"Hey guys! We were just wonder-..." But Ruby stopped as she saw the three boys heaving in an orderly fashion in front of the sink.

"WHA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? OH MY DUST!" Yelled Jaune as the two groups thought they were seeing something unsavory happening.

"I can feel it getting loose! Just one more pull and-" But Eddy wasn't able to finish as he started flying back and through the air. Screaming...

"MY ARMS!" Yelled Eddy as he flew back.

"Oh my! Not again!" Said Double D as he saw Eddy's arms were stuck in the sink, and grabbing near the sink.

That's when Eddy hit the wall and slid down. Only for a shelf filled with heavy idems to break and tip over as the heavy idems started falling on Eddy's head and progressivly get heavier. Such as.

 _(Clang!)_

An empty glass.

 _(Clang!)_

A pot.

 _(Clang!)_

A pan.

 _(Bang!)_

Nora's Hammer.

 _(Bang!)_

A bathtub.

 _(CLANG!)_

An anchor.

 _(BANG!)_

A steel beam.

 _(KLANG!)_

A refrigerator.

 _(BANG!)_

Bobo, Rolf's the giant clam.

 _(BAM!)_

And an anvil... Eddy groaned in pain as the two Ed's and the two teams looked at him with worried looks.

"Oh man! Will he be okay!?" Asked Blake.

"Sure, but he was extraordinarily lucky. With how many times Eddy hit his head, even something as small as a pebble falling on him can be bad." Said Double D, as one last idem fell from the broken shelf.

 _(Cling!)_

A tiny coin fell on Eddy's head, as he groaned once more before falling back.

"Now we should be concerned." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest:**

Adam was standing there with an evil smile as two White Fang members stood beside him.

"Muhahaha! I am finally in RWBY Chibi! (Yeah, it might be a fanfic with no animation...) But it's close enough! And now, I can show all of Remnant how awesome and edgy I am, get Blake back, and destroy all of humanity! Muhahahaha!" Laughed Adam evilly as a heroic figure hidden in shadow jumped in.

"Who's there!?" Yelled Adam.

"The only one who will stand against your terror!" Yelled Eddy as he jumped forward with his Swordfish and knocked the two White Fang troops aside and punched Adam in the face.

"Your kinds got no shot! Not while I'm around!" Said Eddy as he punched Adam in the face.

"Ahem" Eddy then looked over to see Blake, Velvet, and Sun standing there with their arms crossed.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Eddy?" Asked Blake.

"Umm... Hehe. Come on guys! You know I didn't mean it like that! It was... just a joke!" Said Eddy laughing as the three Faunus remain stoic.

"Oh come on! You people have no sense of humor." Said Eddy.

"What do you mean by "You people"?" Asked Velvet.

"Okay! That one you guys knew what I meant!" Yelled Eddy.

* * *

 **Class:**

Everyone in EEE (Except Eddy), KRJ, RWBY, and JNPR were sitting in class as Double D was sitting there with Yang sitting next to him. Double D was breezing through the test as Yang as having a harder time with the test.

"*Psst!* Double D! What's the answer to question one?" Whispered Yang.

"Yang! I'm trying to focus!" Whispered back Double D as another moment of silence past.

"But really, what's the answer to number one?" Repeated Yang.

"YANG! Let me work in peace!" Replied Double D.

"But Double D... What's the answer?" Whispered Yang.

"Quiet!" Whispered back Double D, visibly getting angrier.

"... Pleeeeeeease?" Asked Yang with a huge smile.

"I said No!" Whispered Double D, getting angrier.

"... Double D-"

"THE ANSWER TO YOUR NAME IS "YANG!" YANG!" Yelled Double D out loud so everyone could hear.

"Thanks, Double D!" Said Ed.

"Thanks a lot, Double D!" Said Pyrrha as Double D looked around with a guilty expression.

"MISTER DOUBLE D!" Yelled the voice of Oobleck as the hyperactive man popped up in front of Double D with a paper that spelt out the word "DETENTION" on it.

"DETENTION!" Yelled Oobleck as Double D took the paper and looked down at it.

"Thanks again for the answer, Double D!" Said Yang as she wrote down the answer, and Double D looked over at her with an extremely unhappy expression.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

"So... why are we doing this again?" Asked Ruby who was in a bathing suit and carrying a rescue bouy.

"It's because Eddy will get mad at us if we didn't spend our time trying to scam people while he's in the hospital." Said Double D who was in a little blow up pool.

"What was that?" Asked Neptune who was trying to balance himself on a surfboard in the tiny pool.

"Oh! Nothing Neptune! Now just... Balance yourself, good! Now just-" But Double D was silenced as Neptune wrapped his arms around Double D's head fearfully.

"Sun! Why are we doing this again!?" Yelled Neptune.

"Because you need to learn to get over your fear of water somehow." Said Sun who was standing next to Blake and Weiss.

"Umm... Double D, why exactly is Ed tied up to a pole over there?" Asked Blake as she pointed her thumb over to Ed who was tied up with tons of rope to a wooden pole.

"Because the last time we did this, Ed managed to somehow mess it up." Said Double D.

"Umm, yeah okay. Got it. But why am I a vending machine?!" Asked Yang as Double D looked over to see Yang who was dressed up in a yellow cardboard vending machine costume, much like Ed was with an unhappy expression.

"Because your the perfect fit for it Yang." Said Double D smiling.

"It's because I made you fail the test, isn't it?" Asked Yang as Double D smiled.

"Maybe..." Said Double D as Ruby walked over to Yang and put a quarter in her. As the sound that a vending machine makes could be heard as the vending machine dispensed a soda as Ruby took it.

"Umm, Yang? How do you do that?" Asked Ruby as Yang turned to her.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." Said Yang as Double D clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Attention people! Just remember why we're truly here, to help Neptune learn to surf." Said Double D as Neptune managed to balance himself.

"Woah! Oh man! Look guys! I'm surfing!" Said Neptune balancing himself on the board.

"Your just balancing yourself on a board." Said Blake.

"DO NOT take this moment away from me!" Yelled Neptune before he began to loose balance again and grab onto Double D for dear life.

"Woah! Woah! Don't let go! Don't let go, Double D!" Begged Neptune fearfully as he wrapped his arms around Double D's throat.

"Neptune's doing better then before, maybe we should start off on some waves?" Suggested Weiss.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea. But we would have to charge him for an extra fee-" But Double D was interrupted as Sun threw some Lien at Double D.

"Whatever it takes to get him through this thing." Said Sun with an annoyed tone.

"Very well then, Yang. Can you please administrate a wave?" Asked Double D as Neptune looks down at Double D with a confused look.

"Wait, wave?" Asked Neptune.

"Purly metaphorical, Neptune. What I meant is-" But Double D was interrupted as Neptune looked up with fear, seeing Yang standing on the life guard stand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!" Yelled Double D as Yang jumped.

"Here's your wave!"

 ** _(SPLASH!)_**

As Yang jumped into the tiny pool, it created a massive tsunami that washed all of team RWBY, Double D, Ed, Neptune, and Sun down a massive wave as it managed to go through town.

Eddy was standing outside of the hospital with a smile on his face and a doctor standing behind him.

"Okay, Eddy. Just get plenty of rest, and if anything doesn't feel right, come back." Said the doctor.

"Thanks, doc." Said Eddy as the doctor walked back into the hospital. But as Eddy turned back, a massive wave splashed by him on the road as it carried all of RWBY, Sun, Neptune, Double D, and Ed as the wave passed with all of Eddy's friends in it.

After the wave past, Eddy's happy expression disappeared as he stood there, and his arms popped off again.

 _(Pop! Pop!)_

As Eddy then turned around and walked back into the hospital.

After a while, the wave finally stopped in Vale Park, right in front of a man who was reading a news paper on a park bench. Everyone who was at the surfing scam stopped there, all with their faces implanted in the ground. All except Ed who raised his head and started blowing a raspberry.

The man with the news paper looked down and threw his news paper away. The man was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, a baseball cap, earrings, a necklace, a white light beard, and had tattoos running down his arms.

"That's it! I've had enough of this craziness." Said Danny as he walked away.

 **A/N: Again, sorry that I didn't use your guys suggestions yet. But I'll dedicate the entire next episode to the suggestions I got. Also, if you guys knew who that was at the end, your awesome.** **Anyway,** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


	4. Episode 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank SaurusRock625 and pinkiepierocks for their suggestions and Lord Maximus for his scene. Enjoy.**

 **In Front of Beacon Academy:**

The school of Beacon and everything was burning as all the students (Including RWBY, EEE, CAFY, KRJ, and the rest of the student body) along with the staff facility including Ozpin were lying on a big pile, defeated, as Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald stood in front of them and laughed evilly.

"Muhahahaha! My evil plans have finally become triumphant! Now... NOBODY CAN STAND IN MY WAY!" Yelled Cinder, followed by an evil laugh.

"Not just yet Cinder-who-is-acting-too-hammy!" Yelled Rolf who was beat up as he stood up from the pile.

Cinder let out another laugh as Rolf took another step closer. "YOU!? Really?! A simple farm boy? What can you possibly do against me?"

"Oh... Rolf isn't just a simple farm boy Cinder-who-is-a-stale-end-of-a-white-piece-of-bread! Rolf is the SON OF A SHEPERD! AND YOU WILL LEARN SOON ENOUGH!" Yelled Rolf.

"Hehehe... What can you POSSIBLY bring to the table?" Asked Cinder as Rolf smirks.

"Oh... Rolf can bring PLENTY! This right here is my regular sea cucumber state!" Said Rolf as Cinder's eyes widened.

"What? Wait! No! We're not doing this!" Yelled Cinder.

"THIS IS SUPER SEA CUCUMBER!" Yelled Rolf as suddenly his hair turned golden and spiky as his muscle mass grew larger.

"No! You cannot be serious!" Yelled Cinder as Emeralds and Mercury's eyes widened.

"And this paper-thin-in-personality-Cinder... THIS is a SUPER SEA CUCUMBER that has ascended PAST a normal sea cucumber! Or you can just call this... SUPER SEA CUCUMBER II!" Yelled Rolf as his hair grew spikier with sparks of electricity forming around him and his shirt being blasted off by the sheer power.

"Okay! You know what? Forget it! I'll play along!... This is even more annoying then the blond girls Semblance..." Growled Cinder as she whispered the last sentence.

"Oh no! What's next?" Asked Cinder who was playing along.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Rolf as his golden hair grew really long and his eye brows disappeared as Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury all looked on in complete and total fear.

"What the-!? How is he even doing that?!" Asked Emerald as she blocked her eyes.

"I have no idea!" Yelled Mercury as Rolf stood there with his super long hair and smirked at the trio.

"Now... Tell me lost in the red scent... Have any of you ever experienced... THE ALMIGHTY THREE SHOE BEATING!?" Yelled Rolf as he unleashed another surge of energy.

"Okay! Fine! We're sorry! Okay? There!" Said Cinder.

"If this is true, have you brought the cupcakes of sorriness?" Asked Rolf as Cinder's eyes widened even more as she turned to her two minions who shrugged.

Cinder looked back with a nervous and sweaty expression.

"Umm... No?-"

"SHAPLIKA!" Yelled Rolf as he blasted the trio with a powerful energy blast as it blew them into smithereens.

 _ **(KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!)**_

All the while, Cinder screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Agh! Auh!" Screamed Cinder in fear as she shot up from bed and looked around fearfully.

"Wait! Where-... How-... Oh... Was it all a dream? Thank Oum!" Said Cinder as she looked back up with a smile full of relief.

"Oh... Thank Oum! Okay! That is the LAST time I eat twelve boxes of Pumpkin Pete's before going to bed!... Yup!" Said Cinder.

* * *

 **Beacon Cafeteria:**

"I am telling you guys, this will be my best plan yet." Eddy said as the Eds walked down the hall to the lunch hall. "We ask the teams if we take their pictures, make a calendar that we can sell on this world and back on our world. We'll have all the proof we need and we'll be famous."

"At least you considering asking for permission this time." Double D said, trying to sound optimistic.

"I'm all for it, Eddy!" Ed said as the team walked around the corner, coming across Coco and Velvet who walked past them. "Can I hold the cam-ACHOO!"

Ed's sneeze was so powerful that it knocked both the other two Eds down with Coco and Velvet.

"Hey!" Coco pushed Eddy off her and picked up her hat. "Cover your mouth when you sneeze!"

Ed sniffed. "Sorry. I-I-ACHOO!"

Ed sneezed again knocked them down the courtyard again into the wall Ed himself was knocked back by the recoil of his sneeze, falling down the stairs.

"What is wrong with him?" Coco took off her sunglasses and looked them over for any damage.

Double D rubbed the back of his head as he sat up. "Strange. He doesn't sneeze like that unless he's around something he's allergic too."

Eddy sat up, seeing stars. "Hello..."

"Come on, Eddy. We need to see what's wrong with Ed." Double D stood up and helped Eddy to his feet. "I have a feeling something bad is about-"

The doors to lunch hall exploded as students ran out screaming.

"HELP! EDDY DOUBLE D!" Ed called from inside.

"Ed!" Eddy and Double D said as they pushed through the students and into the lunch hall where they saw Ed with purple spots appear on his body that expanded out into a massive blob.

"Oh no!" Double D cried out as Ed floated up to the ceiling. "Not again!"

"Ed!" Teams RWBY and JPNR were among the few students to remain and watched as Ed mutated.

"Help! I am a blob!" Ed said, scratching himself.

Coco and Velvet rushed and saw Blob Ed floating up to the ceiling. "What the Dust?!"

"Eddy, Double D, what happened to Ed?!" Ruby asked.

"This happens when he's around rabbits! He's allergic to them!" Double D answered. "But there weren't any rabbits around." Double D then looked back and saw Velvet. "...Of course."

Velvet pointed at herself. "Me?"

"I am not laying blame on you, Miss Velvet. But it's possible your rabbit characteristics are responsible. As I said, Ed is highly allergic to rabbits." Double D quickly said, trying to not to upset Velvet.

"At least it's not eels again." Eddy said, looking back up the Blob-Ed. "And this time we're not going to be flooded by an army of rabbits that multiplied until they exploded out from my garage."

"What do we do?" Jaune asked. "We got to get him down."

"Let's poke a hole in him and let the air out." Nora suggested.

"Nora! We can't do that! The pressure could cause him to explode!" Blake exclaimed.

"Well we got to get him down!" Yang said.

"At least there's no windows open." Ruby tried to sound optimistic.

"A-A-ACHOO!" Ed sneezed again, the recoil of his sneeze sending him flying straight through a window and out of the lunch hall.

 _(Crash!)_

"ED!" The three teams shouted as they ran outside and watched as Ed started floating up into the sky.

"He's going to float too high for anyone to grab him! We can't get him down!" Double D said.

"How'd you cure him last time?" Blake asked.

"We used ice to reduce the swelling but he's too high up. We need him down first." Double D answered.

"I can freeze him with some Ice Dust but he'd fall straight. I don't even Ed can survive a fall like that while frozen." Weiss said.

"Huh. That's actually not a bad idea." Eddy turned to Weiss as Weiss pulled out her Myrtenaster as her blade surged with Dust as she aimed it at Ed.

"Umm... Weiss, maybe you shouldn't do that while we're still under-" But Rubly wasn't able to finish her sentence as Weiss froze the bloated Ed as he came crashing down and fell on all three of the teams.

Only a moment passed before Ed started to return back to his normal size. As it was revealed that the three teams were all cartoonishly flattened like pancakes with mortified looks on their faces.

"*Sigh*... Ahhh... The allergies are gone." Smiled Ed as he looked back down at the three squished teams.

"Oh, hey guys!"

"*Gasp!* I have been violated!" Yelled Blake.

"How do you think I feel? As a guy?" Asked Jaune.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

"So, that's what happened. And nothing that weird has ever happened like that again." Said Eddy as his team and RWBY were walking down the path in Beacon as the girls stared at the Ed's with widened eyes.

"So wait... you guys, BROKE reality itself? Okay, a lot of weird things happen around here. But nothing THAT crazy." Said Yang.

"Don'tcha get it Blondie?! We're pictures! Actually... We're in a crossover fanfiction. But that doesn't matter... We don't HAVE to follow the rules!" Said Eddy with a huge smile.

"Oh, really then? Than can you recreate your psychedelic experience for us?" Asked Weiss with a smirk.

"Sure thing!" Said Ed as he pulled out a saw from behind his back and started cutting a hole in reality itself as the girls jaws, even Double D's jaws were hanging wide open.

"THIS IS FUN!" Said Ed as he cut a complete hole as the sawed piece of space-time fell on the ground and revealed something new.

"... AHHH! PERVERT! PERVERT!" Screamed Emerald in the hole in reality as she was taking a bath.

"Opps! Sorry Emerald!" Said Ed as he kicked the hole in reality away much like he did with the Kankers. The girls looked on in shock as Blake took a few steps forward and stood on the black hole that was on the ground that Ed cut out of reality.

"Okay... I think I need a moment to process this..." But that's when Blake looked down as she fell through the portal and screamed. Ed looked down the portal with a confused look.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Blake?" Asked Ed as Blake fell from the sky and fell through the portal again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh Blake?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"... Blake?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"... My turn!" Said Ed as he pulled the portal off the ground as Blake fell from the sky and hit the floor. As Ed stuck his head through the portal as his head popped out of the sky. Being up side down.

"Look at me!" Said Ed.

"Woah! Ed just stuck his head through a portal! Cool!" Said Ruby excitedly as Blake picked herself back up.

"What the-!? This has to be a trick of some kind. I mean... this CAN'T be real!" Said Yang in shock as Eddy just giggled with his arms crossed.

"Hahaha... That's NOTHING! You wanna see how weird it can get?" Asked Eddy as he raised his hand into the air, as his hand went behind the sun.

"Also, I'm gettin' kinda hungry." Said Eddy as he grabbed the sun like it was a cookie and held it in his hand.

"Wait... Eddy! Don't eat the sun! Our moon is already partically shattered! We don't need the same to happen to-"

(Munch!)

"... The sun..." Said Weiss after Eddy took a bite of the sun and instantly turned day into night as Eddy placed the crecent shaped half-eaten sun back into the sky.

"Mmm... Your sun's even better then our sun." Said Eddy with a smile as Weiss grew an annoyed and angry expression. But before she could yell at Eddy, Double D tapped Eddy's shoulder.

"Umm... Eddy? Weiss?" Said Double D as everyone turned to him.

"What is it?" Asked Blake as Double D pointed to the side as everyone looked over. Only for their eyes to widen.

"Hi guys, we're all going for a hike through the woods." Said Neptune who had the lower half of a fish where his legs were supposed to be, he wore no shirt, had a golden crown, was riding a wave, had a thick blue beard, held a trident in one hand, and rode a wave.

"What the... Neptune? Is that you?" Asked Weiss.

"Indeed it is my fair lady. I am Neptune! I sink ships and conjure up storms!" Said Neptune. But before any of the group could've racted, a literal orb of light with Sun Wukong's face on it flew forward and spoke to Neptune.

"Come on, Dude! We gotta get moving!" Said Sun as Neptune nodded and walked forward, holding the straps to a large bag as he dragged it forward. At the end of the large bag who was sitting in the pocket, was Nora who had the head of Nora Valkyrie and the body of a sloth as she held a potted plant in one hand with the face of the flower had Lie Ren's face on it.

"Care to join us guys?" Asked Nora as Team RWBY all stared in shock. Until all three of the Ed's popped up up-side-down directly above RWBY.

"Now, what did we tell ya?" Asked Eddy.

"Though we are used to it, it can become quite concerning at times..." Said Double D.

"Is it my turn?" Asked Ed with a goofy expression as all four of the RWBY girls looked up.

"Wait... how are you guys doing that?!" Asked Yang.

"You guys DO know we're not on the-" But that's when the prospective changed as the Ed's and RWBY all fell in a big pile on the floor.

As suddenly, reality itself was opened like a curtain as none other then Penny stuck her head through and looked down at the students of Beacon.

"Hello Ruby! Life has many doors, right?" Said Penny before lowering her head as it was revealed that the android girl possessed two other heads.

"Too much for..." Said the head on the right.

"Couch potatoes like you and your team?" Said Penny.

"The three headed Penny... Meh, it wasn't as impressive with the first time with Rolf." Said Eddy with a bored expression.

"Penny... How are you doing that?" Asked Ruby as all three of Penny's heads snapped over to Ruby as a moment of silence occurred.

"... I don't know." Said Penny as she slowly backed away and closed the curtains. As RWBY and the Ed's continued to sit on the pile, Yang picked herself up.

"Ya know... maybe we should move onto the next skit before this becomes too chaotic..." Suggested Yang as Eddy picked himself up as well.

"Yeah, I'm kinda siding with Yang here." Said Eddy as he pointed his thumb at Yang.

But that's when suddenly, Cinder dashed in as she was hovering above the ground with cupid wings as she started to yell at Eddy.

"You did this! You broke everything! Now my evil plan can never be completed!" Yelled Cinder into Eddy's ear as Eddy angrily looked back.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, CINDER! Or better yet... get RID of it!" Said Eddy as he grabbed Cinder's mouth and ripped it off as his held it in front of him like a smile.

"Oh man... I wish I could do with with all women." Said Eddy smiling before the mouth suddenly bit down on Eddy's face as he tried to pull the mouth off of him.

"Weiss! Yang! Double D! Get it off!" Yelled Eddy as he tried to pull the mouth off of himself as RWBY stood there and smiled.

"Hehe... What was that about doing that to all women?" Asked Blake with a smirk as Eddy continued to try and rip the mouth off of him.

"Cut to the next scene! Cut to the next scene!" Yelled Eddy as he tried to pull the mouth off of him.

* * *

 **RWBY Drom:**

"And what your saying is... this guy called "Superman" can fly around the Earth so fast that he can reverse time?" Asked Weiss as RWBY and the Ed's were sitting around.

"Even we can go through time!" Said Eddy.

"Oh yeah, Eddy! Like that time I went back in time to when we were babies and I almost ate you!" Said Ed as Eddy groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh, don't remind me, Fleabrain." Said Eddy as Double D cleared his throat.

"Well... Either way, turning the Earth in the opposite direction to go back in time (or in this case Remnant) is absolutely ludicrous. Beside's if it can be done, nobodies fast enough to do it." Said Double D as suddenly Ruby jumps off the couch and dashes forward.

"Oh yeah!? My Semblence isn't called "Speed" for nothin'!" Said Ruby with a smile.

"Actually, you just change your molecular form into rose peddles then reform back into your original form." Said Weiss.

"Weiss! Your ruining it!" Yelled Ruby as she looked back at Weiss.

"Hmm... a CHALLENGE, huh?" Asked Eddy as he stood up with his evil smile.

"Care to place a wager on that, rose peddle?" Asked Eddy with a smirk as Ruby placed her fists on her hips and smiled.

"Haha! Alright! How about all of RWBY's lunch money for a month!" Said Ruby as all of RWBY looked over at her.

"Wait, what?" Asked Weiss.

"Sold!" Said Eddy with a smile as Ruby smiled and turned around. As she then dashed out the window.

Running faster then she ever has before. As she kept dashing forward faster and faster, she then dashed through the window of RWBY's dorm as she landed on her feet and laughed.

"Hahaha! Look's like I win!" Said Ruby as she then looked back at where her friends were. Only for her eyes to widen in shock. Ed, Eddy, Double D, Yang, and Weiss were all around their nineties as Ruby looked on in fear.

"Well hello Ruby. Do you want to play a game of cribbage with all of us?" Asked Double D as he held up a cribbage board.

"Cribbage gives me gas..." Said old Ed as Ruby screamed in fear as she looked at her old friends.

"Quiet missy! Your going to scare my pretties away..." Said old Blake who was dressed like a crazy cat lady as she was covered in cats.

"Calm down, missy! Do ya want some prunes?" Asked old Eddy as he pulled out a jar filled with prunes.

"What the-!? This can't be happening!" Yelled Ruby as Ed walked forward with his walker. Farting each step he took. Before stopping and wrapping his arm around Ruby.

"... Loss of control is the first thing to go, Ruby." Said Ed as Ruby stepped back.

"This... this can't be happening! You guys look like grandma's and grandpa's!" Said Ruby as Yang laughed and leaped forward.

"Did someone say grandma?" Asked old Yang as she started to shake her hands, before a loud popping sound could be heard as she immediately stopped and rubbed her back.

"Oh... I shouldn't have done that." Said old Yang.

"Yang, hush! I'm trying to knit a sweater!" Said old Weiss as she continued to knit.

"Sorry, Weiss." Said Yang.

"What?" Asked Yang.

"Sorry!" Said Yang.

"What? What was that?" Asked Weiss.

"SORRY!" Yelled Yang.

"... What? Ya gotta speak up, dear." Said Weiss as she brought an old styled hearing enhancer to her ear.

"What?" Asked Weiss.

"I SAID... SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yelled old Yang straight into the megaphone as she panted, and Weiss remained unaffected.

"... What?" Asked Weiss as Ruby then screamed in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! DON'T WORRY!" Yelled Ruby as she turned around and dashed out the window again. "I CAN FIX THIS! I CAN FIX THIS!"

After Ruby left, the Ed's and the three remaining members of Ruby looked at each other and started laughing histaricly. As they pulled off the old person clothes and got rid of the make up. Looking like their young selves again as they continued laughing.

"Alright guys, next is the pre-school costumes!" Said Eddy as the rest of the group laughed.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Episode 5

**A/N: Enjoy**

 **On a Flat Landscape:**

"Hey Sockhead! Is the camera rolling?" Asked Eddy as from the camera's POV, it raised up from the ground as it locked onto Eddy and Ed who were standing in the middle of a clear field.

"Action!" Said Double D as a big smile appeared on Eddy's face.

"Hey there and welcome everyone! Welcome to the Dork Chase- Wait! Wait!... Is that the name of the show? That's the dumbest name I ever-" But as Eddy was complaining and looking down at the script, they all heard the voice of Ruby.

"Umm, hey guys. What's up?" Ed, Double D, and Eddy all looked over at RWBY as they walked over to the Ed's. "Umm... What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi girls! We're just making a reality TV show that's gonna make a ton of money for us! And in it, we're gonna chase Wind Swirlies!" Said Ed as everyone shot Ed a confused look except for Eddy.

"Ed you idiot! That's not what they're called! They're called Wind Twirlies!" Yelled Eddy with a smile as Double D sighed behind the camera.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Asked Eddy.

"Community service. Because SOMEONE thought that robbing a bank and taking the term "setting the town on fire" to a literal sense was a good idea!" Yelled Weiss as she glared at Yang and Ruby as the two smiled nervously and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, anyway, good luck with the show!" Said Ruby as RWBY walked away as the camera focused back on Eddy and Ed.

"Anyway! We were alerted that a tornado was gonna appear somewhere in this baron wasteland!" Said Eddy. "So that's why we're gonna chase them with the Dork Chasers van!"

Said Eddy as he gestured to an armor plated van that was next to Eddy and Ed.

"Eddy... where did you get a van like that?" Asked Double D in an accusing tone.

"Umm... Internet? Anyway, let's go!" Yelled Eddy as he, Ed, and Double D all jumped in the armored van as they drove away. Unknowingly accidentally leaving Eddy behind as he tumbled out of the open doors on the back as the van drove away.

"Hey! Wait!" Yelled Eddy as he ran after the van "Wait! Wait! Wait! No! No! No! No! You idiots! Stop the van! You left me behind!"

Later on, all three were driving around the landscape in the van with no sign of tornado nearby.

"Can we stop at a gas station so I can get a Butterfinger?" Asked Ed as he peaked his head in between the two seats Eddy and Double D were sitting in.

"Ed, I swear to Danny if you ask that stupid question AGAIN... I will punch you in the-" Eddy was interrupted.

"TORNADO!" Yelled Double D.

"Yeah! I'll punch you in the- wait, what?" Asked Eddy as he looked back to where he was driving as he and the other two Ed's saw a massive tornado form a few hundred feet away from them.

"Awesome! Just what we need! After this we'll be rich!" Said Eddy as he continued to drive closer to the tornado.

"Sockhead! Film this!" Said Eddy as Double D took out the camera and started video taping the tornado as the group got closer and closer.

"Umm... Eddy, your heading awfully close to it... perhaps it would be better if we didn't-" Double D was interrupted.

"What the heck are you talking about, Sockhead? We're driving STRAIGHT INTO THE EYE OF THE STORM!" Said Eddy as he drove faster.

"Wait! What!? Are you out of your mind!?" Yelled Double D.

"Cool! Now we'll be transported to the land of Oz!" Said Ed with a stupid smile.

"EDDY! THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS! YOUR GOING TO RISK OUR LIVES JUST TO GET A LITTLE MORE MONEY!?" Asked Double D as Eddy brought the van to a halt.

"Your right, Double D... we shouldn't get into the eye of the storm like a bunch of suicidal maniacs..." Said Eddy as he and Ed got out of the van as Double D breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness..." Said Double D.

"We should throw Double D into the tornado!" Said Eddy.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Double D as Ed picked up the van.

"Ed! Throw it!" Said Eddy as Ed nodded his head and tossed the van still with Double D inside through the air and into the tornado.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Double D as he was tossed into the tornado, as the intense wind caught the van and it started spinning the van around and around.

"Hmm... We need more shots!" Said Eddy as he and Ed pulled out more a camera each.

"Alright, LUMPY! Run into the storm and get a good shot and I'll use this helicopter we conveniently have." Said Eddy gesturing to a helicopter suddenly standing nearby Eddy as Eddy got in the helicopter and started to fly into the storm.

"Okey-Doki Eddy!" Said Ed as he held up the camera and ran into the tornado.

"Okay, okay... I'm getting some good views from here!" Said Eddy as he was still in the helicopter, flying closer and closer into the tornado as he was filming everything.

"I'll report into Ed and Double D to see how their doing." Said Eddy as he pulled out his walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Ed! How are ya doing in the tornado?" Asked Eddy.

"THE WIND SWIRLIE PULLED ME OFF THE GROUND! NOW I'M SWIRLING AROUND IN IT'S VORTEX!" Said Ed as Eddy gained a confused look for a moment before speaking again.

"Wait... you don't know the proper name of a tornado yet you know what a vortex is- You know what? Nevermind, just get some good shots in there lumpy, and try not to die!" Said Eddy as he switched the walkie talkie over to Double D.

"Double D! How's your progress?" Asked Eddy.

"YOU HAD ED THROW ME INTO A TORNADO! WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY EDDY!" Yelled Double D.

"Save the revenge speech for later! Do ya have any good shots?" Asked Eddy.

"I think I'm becoming delirious, Eddy... I think I see Cinder Fall from Beacon fly around on an old broom stick and a pointed hat..." Said Double D.

"Than film it! This show is gonna make us ric- Wait! What the-!?" Yelled Eddy as his helicopter began to get caught up in the storm and get sucked into the eye.

"WHAT THE DANNY!?" Yelled Eddy as he was sucked into the eye as he could see Double D still in the van and Ed holding a camera being spun around in the storm with him.

"Wait! No! I can't control the helicopter any more! I can't control it any- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Eddy as the tornado spun Eddy's helicopter into the van Double D was in, and then both were flung into Ed who was caught up in the wind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed all three of the Ed-Boy's as eventually the tornado spit them out as all the Ed's were flying through the air along with their vehicles.

Back with RWBY...

"Well, it took a while but I believe out community service is finally done!" Said Ruby as she and Weiss, Blake, and Yang were finally done picking up trash by the freeway.

"At last!" Said Blake.

"We're lucky we weren't sent to jail because of you ninnies!" Said Weiss as she glared at Ruby and Yang.

"Calm down, Ice Queen... I mean were all finished, right? It's not like more trash is gonna just fall right out of the sky." Said Yang as the four girls heard screaming.

"Do you hear something?" Asked Blake as she looked up with the rest of the girls to see a van, a chopper, and Ed all stuck together as they were falling from the sky.

"Oh Dust..." Said Ruby.

 _(CRASH!)_

As the Ed's crashed, pieces of debry were scattered everywhere as all the members of RWBY and the Ed's were lying throughout the rubble.

"Ow..." Said Blake.

"I think I swallowed a bird." Said Ed.

"Ugh... Did we get a good shot?" Asked Eddy as he was dizzy.

"No Eddy, all we've achieved to do is break EVERYTHING... And have more trash for RWBY to pick up..." Said Double D rubbing his head.

"Wait, Ed! You said you swallowed a bird?" Asked Yang with a panicked tone.

"I think so." Replied Ed.

"Did the bird have red eyes and black feathers!?" Asked Ruby.

"Maybe, why?" Asked Ed, but right before he said anything. He let out a belch as a black bird flew out of Ed's mouth and instantly transformed into Qrow Branwen.

"Qrow! Thank goodness! Are you alright!?" Asked Ruby as Qrow was still covered in saliva, along with a mortified expression on his face.

"... I've seen things... Things that will be in my nightmares until the day I die!" Yelled Qrow.

"Sorry." Said Ed.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

Blake and Double D were hanging out on the couch both reading books, until Double D lowered his book and looked over at Blake.

"Umm... Blake? Do you have a moment?" Asked Double D.

"Sure, what's up?" Asked Blake as she lowered her book.

"We're... friends, right?" Asked Double D a bit nervously.

"Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?" Asked Blake.

"Because I believe we need to have... a talk." Said Double D as Blake looked over at Double D ans blushed.

"E-Excuse me?" Asked Blake blushing.

"You see, Blake, there is nothing wrong with... desires. It can be a wonderful thing. But only when everyone involved is a consenting adult." Said Double D as Blake's blush grew redder.

"Double D, I'm not sure I want to hear about a subject matter like that..." Said Blake.

"Exploring our own desires can lead to discover unexpected... "quirks". And of course, there is nothing shameful about that. As long as nobody is shocked or hurt in the process. And... that is we're the tricky part comes in. Sharing these fetishes of yours someone who hasn't expressly asked to know about them... Can lead to extraordinarily awkward situations. And yo-" Double D was cut-off.

"Double D! I'm begging you! Just get to the point!" Said Blake.

"I'm... I'm not interested in reading your literary fantasies, Blake. Especially the one's where I am involved. So can you please stop leaving them by my door?" Said Double D with an extreme blush looking away as Blake grew a shocked expression as she looked at Double D.

"Wait! What!?" But that's when it hit Blake like a ton of bricks. She remembered where she kept those "literary fantasies". Kept secret and locked up in her own desk... where strangely enough she saw Yang hang around there a lot...

Later on...

"I'LL TEAR OFF ALL YOU LIMBS AND BURY THEM IN EACH KINGDOM OF REMNANT!" Yelled Blake as she chased Yang who was running away from Blake for her life.

"AAHHH! WOULD IT MAKE YOU ANY LESS MAD IF I SAID I LEARNED MY LESSON?" Asked Yang as she ran.

* * *

 **Convention:**

In a convention with stands and shadowy figures of people walking around, seven more people walk in wearing unusual looking costumes. Four girls and three boys.

"This is so stupid... to have the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company be seen in a nerd convention wearing this silly outfit." Commented Weiss as she was wearing white leather pants, white long fingerless gloves, and a small top with a white cape behind it.

"Ahh... Come on Weiss! I love conventions like this! Hopefully I'll get my X-Ray and Vav comics signed!" Said Ruby as she was wearing a pink shirt, short jean pants, blue boots, blue gloves, pink sunglasses positioned above her eyes, and a large yellow rain coat.

"I don't know guys, I'd say this is pretty cool!" Said Yang at the end of the group with a really bad fake southern accent. Yang was wearing a skin tight green and yellow suit, a short sleeve small open jacket, and also had her hair dyed brown with a white streak down the middle.

Standing next to Yang, seemed to be a miserable looking Blake who was wearing a simple yellow and black body suit.

"Okay yeah, wearing yellow like this is pretty stupid." Said Eddy as he was in a yellow, blue, and black body suit with a mask consisting of two pointed black ear-like features around Eddy's head.

"Why am I covered in blue fur like this again, Ed?" Asked Double D as he was covered in head to toe in blue fur, except for his face.

"Because guys, when you go to a comic book convention you have to come dressed up like a superhero! Or an anime character." Said Ed who was wearing a red and yellow body suit with no pants, red boots, and was covered in head to toe in metallic paint.

"And why do I have to have this southern accent again, Ed? And why did I have to dye my hair?" Asked Yang as she gestured to her hair.

"Because Yang, we have to keep in character!" Said Ed with a bad attempt at a Russian accent.

"We came to this geek gathering just so we could look around!? I'm outta here!" Said Eddy as he began to walk away.

"Me too!" Said Weiss as she started to walk away.

"Don't forget me." Added Blake as she started to walk alongside them.

"Aww come on Blake! Ya gotta be KITTEN me!" Said Yang as everyone stop and Blake looked back at Yang for a second.

"Let's get out of here." Said Blake turning back as the three continued to walk.

"Wait, guys! We can't win the costume contest without you!" Said Ed as Eddy stopped and turned around.

"What? Costume contest!?" Asked Eddy as a smile started to appear on his face.

"Yup!" Said Ed as Eddy dashed up to him and jumped on him as he grabbed him by the collar.

"Really!? What do the winners get!?" Asked Eddy as his eyes turned into huge money signs

"500 Lien." Said Ed as Eddy's dollar signs turned into pure gold as he fell back to the ground due to the weight of the gold and a smile on his face.

"Does... that usually happen with Eddy?" Asked Ruby, pointing at Eddy.

"Nope, they're usually silver." Said Double D as Eddy popped back into the air and looked back at Blake and Weiss who stopped in their tracks.

"Guys!" Said Eddy as he instantly dashed behind them and started pushing them back into the main group. "What are you guys doing walkin' away!? We need ya to win the costume contest!"

"But this is so humiliating!" Whined Blake.

"No whining!" Yelled Eddy as he stood back next to Ed.

"And just look at us! We look like we came straight out of a comic book!" Said Eddy.

"Exactly!" Said Eddy as he held a comic book up to his face as he started to read from it.

"We have finally ASSEMBLED! With Edossus! Who can transform his organic structure into the strongest metal in the world! Beddast! Who even with his beastial animalistic form is still one of the smartest people in the world! Wolvereddyne! With bones covered by THE strongest metal in the world, uses his razor sharp claws to cut through his enemies like a hot knife though butter!" Commented Ed.

"Well... at least you still have your intelligence Eddward." Said Double D looking at his hairy palms.

"Meh, at least my guy has some sweet claws." Said Eddy.

"Our next garishly heroic gladiator is none other then Rubilee! Who can shoot firework like projectiles out of her finger tips! As she is followed by the Weiss Queen! Who is as cold as she is deadly, with none able to match her psychic power! With our beautiful southern belle from the south... Yogue! Who can absorb her enemies skills and powers just by her deadly touch! And last but not least..." Continued Ed as Blake was pinching the bridge of her nose, knowing what Ed's going to say next.

"Please don't say it..." Begged Blake.

"Come on Blake! You fit this character perfectly! Even better then our play with the wolf!" Said Ruby with a smile.

"No! I don't want to do this anymore! I wanna get off the ride!" Begged Blake.

"The fantastic... ShadowCat!" Said Ed as Blake groaned in embarrassment as she turned completely red.

"And together we are..." Said Ed as he dropped the comic and leaped into the air with his fist in the air as the name for the group appeared in bold above them.

"THE Z-MEN!" Said Ed.

"Z-Men?" Asked Double D.

"Well... X would've sound better, but it was already taken." Said Ed.

"And why does it have to be 'MEN' at the end of the name? The team mostly consists of girls!" Argued Weiss.

"Weiss is right, how about we change the name to... Eddy and friends?" Suggested Eddy with a smile.

"No way! I suggest we be Ruby and friends!" Said Ruby.

"You guys gotta use your superhero names!" Said Ed.

"Speaking of... What kind of superhero arrives to battle dressed like this?" Asked Weiss as she gestured to the outfit she was in.

"Okay, guys look..." Ed was about to speak again but was cut off by Yang.

"Hey guys, do ya know what time it is?" Asked Yang.

"Umm... 12:00." Said Double D looking at his watch.

"12:00!?" Asked Eddy and Ed in unison.

"OH NO! OUR WINNING SPOT IS LOST! SAY IT AN'T SO EDDY!" Yelled Ed as he ran off in a panic.

"ED YOU IDIOT! THE OTHER WAY!" Yelled Eddy he pointed in the opposite direction from where Ed ran.

"Umm... I'm confused." Said Ruby.

"WE'RE LATE TO THE CONTEST!" Yelled Eddy as he threw Double D over his shoulder and ran off.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?" Asked Yang as she threw her whole team over her shoulder and ran in the same direction as Eddy went, with her southern accent back.

"WE GOTTA BE AS FAST AS A HOT BUG ON A SKILLET TO GET THERE IN TIME!" Said Yang in her southern accent as Weiss, Blake, and Ruby gained looks of confusion.

"What?" Asked the three of them in unison.

Later on...

"Yes! We finally made it to the costume competition!" Said Eddy with a big smile on his face as he and the rest of the "Z-Men" were standing on a stage with a crowd of shadow people looking at them.

"Yeah, but... why is Professor Oobleck out of everyone being the announcer of the winner?" Asked Blake as Oobleck walked on stage with a suit case full of Lien and a trophy in the other.

"Now, I shall announce the winner!" Said Oobleck as he held the trophy under his arm and pulled out a envelope with the winner in it. As Oobleck opened it up and pulled out the name of the group who won.

"And the winner is... The Mystery Bunch!" Announced Oobleck as the "Z-Men" all had shocked expressions as they were all in disbelief as the Mystery Bunch walked on stage.

"Like... thanks Professor, we couldn't have done it if we didn't work as a team!" Said Jaune as he took the trophy and suit case.

"Looks like we cracked the mystery of who the winner would be." Said Ren with his arms crossed.

"Indeed!" Said Pyrrha.

"I'm the smart one!" Said Nora as she adjusted her glasses.

"Bark! Bark!" Barked Zewi as Ruby glared at him.

"COME ON! First Scooby-Doo invaded Cartoon-Cartoon Fridays, and now even invaded this crossover fanfic!? Why!?" Yelled Eddy.

"Zewi! You traitor!" Growled Ruby as she pointed at the hound.

"Well... this stinks. Can it get any worse?" Asked Blake.

"You wanna see worse? Just look at us." Said Neptune as the Z-Men looked over to see Neptune and Sun as the Z-Men looked over to see Sun dressed in an orange gi and Neptune who was dressed in black pants, a white belt, oversized red sunglasses, a red cape, no shirt, and had a black katana in his right hand.

* * *

 **Xiao Long Household:**

It was morning in the Xaio Long Household as Yang and Ruby sat on one end of the table eating their breakfast normally as Taiyang sat on the other side as he had an angry expression on his face.

"Yang, I would ask how it was last night when you invited your "friend" for a sleepover... BUT..." Said Taiyang as Yang and Ruby looked over to see Ed who was sitting next to Yang with a huge smile on his face and messed up hair. Yang looked at her dad and Ed with a nervous expression.

"But that expression on your big friend there tells me that SOMEBODY had a little too much "FUN" last night..." Said Taiyang gesturing to Ed who still had that huge smile on his face as Yang blushed profusely.

"Hehehehehe... No, it was just a fun dream I had..." Said Eddy as he still had that smile on his face as Taiyang's glare only intensified.

Yang looked back and forth between Ed and her dad as she stopped at her dad and spoke. "Please don't kill him, dad."

* * *

 **EEE Dorm:**

"It's here!" Said Double D as he held a box in his hands and dropped it on his bed.

"Really!?" Asked Eddy as he and Ed dashed in as Eddy ripped open the package and dug through it.

"What'd ya get!? Is it cash!?" Asked Eddy as he continued to dig through Double D's package as Double D grabbed Eddy's legs and tried to pull him away.

"EDDY! THAT'S MY PACKAGE! THIS IS A FEDERAL OFFENSE! HAS THE WHOLE WORLD GONE MAD!?" Asked Double D as he lost his grip around Eddy's ankles and flew back to the ground.

"I'm not mad Double D! I am happy 24/7!" Said Ed as he dashed next to Eddy and tried to look at what was in the box

"Oh! Oh! What'd I get!? What'd I get!?" Asked Ed before Eddy stood back up and knocked Ed back as he held a pair of virtual reality headsets.

"Wait! What the-?! What are these stupid things?" As Eddy as he held two pairs of goggles in one hand and one pair in the other.

"Those "Stupid things" Eddy, are virtual reality headsets I brought off the internet." Said Double D as he handed Eddy and Ed a pair of the headsets.

"These headsets allow us to see... 'what-if' situations when we use them. Like if you or Ed were as smart as me, or if we were the most popular kids in the Cul-De-Sac, and allow us to experience it." Said Double D as Eddy's and Ed's mouths grew into huge smiles.

"LIKE IF I WAS A ZILLIONARE!? HOT DOG! HOOK ME UP!" Said Eddy as he, Double D, and Ed put on the goggles.

"But... Not just yet, Eddy. First I want to see what alternate paths would've happened if came to Remnant in... a different matter." Said Double D as he put the set of virtual reality headset on as he pressed a button on the side of his own headset before doing the same thing to Eddy and Ed.

Everything went black for the three Ed-Boys, until their visual reality goggles lit up as they looked around. They all appeared to be in the Beacon courtyard, but something was strange...

"Wait... were in Beacon's courtyard? I guess nothing really changed." Said Eddy.

"Yeah... I guess nothing changed." Said Ed.

"But hold on, Gentlemen... I believe we're... chained up?" Asked Double D as Ed and Eddy looked around to see that they were indeed chained up by a pair of poles each as their hands and legs were spread out, being chained to the poles.

"What the-!? What's going on here!?" Asked Eddy looking around.

"SILENCE!" Yelled the voice of Glynda as all the Ed-Boys looked over to see Glynda Goodwitch standing on a large bolder as she glared at the Ed's.

"Miss Goodwitch!? Good, maybe you can help us get out of these-" Double D was interrupted by Goodwitch again.

"I SAID SILENCE!" Yelled Goodwitch as all the Ed-Boys shut their mouths, as Glynda turned back to a crowd that consisted of almost every female the Ed's encountered while in Remnant.

"My fellow females, for trespassing on our world these aliens have been sentenced DEATH by SNU SNU!" Announced Goodwitch as the women clapped as the Ed's looked over at each other in confusion.

As the crowd continued to clap, Goodwitch held up her hand to stop the crowd's applause.

"The women shall be divided into three groups..." Said Goodwitch as she continued.

"The one known as 'Ed' will be Snu-Snued by the large women." Said Goodwitch as she gestured to a group of women that consisted of Yang, Winter, Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, Raven, Kali, Willow, Arslan, and Sienna.

"Wait... did you just call us FAT!?" Growled Yang as her eyes turned red.

"I never thought I'd be bonding with my daughter like this... oh well." Said Raven.

"This is totally inappropriate! We should go one at a time and take our time rather then just make it quick and meaningless." Said Winter.

"He who is known as 'Eddy' will be Snu-Snued by the petite women." Announced Goodwitch as she gestured to a group that consisted of Weiss, Ruby, May, Amber, Emerald, Neon, Octavia, Ceil, Neo, Velvet, and Dew.

"Wait... Petite?" Asked Ruby.

"Only if it means executing them, then fine." Said Weiss.

"And the one designated as... 'Edd', but is most known as 'Double D'... Being the most... ATTRACTIVE male..." Said Goodwitch as she started to gain a creepy smile as a drool started to run down her lip.

"Will be Snu-Snued by the most beautiful women in all of Remnant!" Said Goodwitch as she gestured to a group of women that consisted of Blake, Nebula, Reese, Melanie, Militia, Cinder, Vernal, Gwen, David Scarlet, and Penny.

"But I'm a DUDE!" Yelled Scarlet.

"Ohh... this will be fun." Said Cinder.

"Than the large women!" Announced Goodwitch.

"I would rather it not be a human... but, begers can't be choosers." Said Sienna.

"Hmm... I think I like the one with the sock on his head." Said Kali as she looked at Double D.

"Than the petite women!" Announced Goodwitch as Neo gave two thumbs up.

"This... probably won't be too bad." Said Emerald.

"I hope he can keep up!" Said Neon.

"Then the large women again." Said Goodwitch as Double D gained a look of complete terror.

"Meh... It's still meaningless, Ren is still the only boy in my life who will have my heart. But I'll still give those boys the time of their lives!" Said Nora.

The Ed's had mixed reactions, Eddy and Ed were quickly switching back and forth between smiling and looks of fear as Double D kept his expression of fear.

"Let us begin!" Said Goodwitch.

"Hey guys!" Said a voice from the real world as Ed, Edd, and Eddy all pulled off the virtual headsets as they looked around to see they were back in their old room.

"Umm... Are you guys okay?" Asked Ruby as the Ed's looked over to see RWBY were standing there.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie with us." Said Yang as the Ed's looked at them silently, until Double D screamed in fear as he jumped out of the window.

"AAAAAAHHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Yelled Ed as he turned around and ran through the wall with the shape of his figure cartoonishly engraved into the wall.

"Umm... Care to tell us what that was about?" Asked Weiss as RWBY looked over at Eddy, all with confused looks.

"Umm... Nothing you guys need to worry about." Said Eddy as he picked up one of the virtual headsets again and started to walk past the girls, and over to the bathroom.

"Sorry guys, but I can't go with ya. I'm gonna be in the bathroom for a while. And don't bother me." Said Eddy as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

RWBY just stood there awkwardly, as they all glanced over at one another and shrugged.

 **A/N: Okay, I know you guys guessed a lot of where I got my material from on these skits... But can any of you guess where the tornado skit is based off of? Also, with these skits I honestly want to keep these kid friendly. I know the last skit was a little... more for older audiences, but I believe it's not too inappropriate.** **Anyway,** **If you liked this, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


End file.
